


Love Is A Contact Sport

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: When Izzy slaps Clary's ass as a joke, it turns out Clary is really into it.





	

Clary steps forward, quarterstaff raised, trying to push Izzy back by crowding her. She moves fast but leaves her side wide open anyway. It's easy for Izzy to sidestep her, hit her in the stomach, and make Clary lose her balance. 

"Left yourself open," Izzy says.

"Oh, shut up," Clary says, flustered and frustrated. Izzy knows that tone of voice by now, it can only mean two things. Either she'll correct herself and improve upon her moves and surprise Izzy. Or she'll lose her patience and be rash and do something reckless. 

Izzy's appreciates a little recklessness in life, appreciates it often in Clary even. But as the one responsible for Clary's training, it's her task to make sure Clary doesn't lose sight of her goals, doesn't let herself be goaded. 

Clary storms her, her entire focus on getting a hit in with her staff. Her balance is off and when Izzy fakes an opening, Clary overreaches to make use of it. It's easy to make her trip, make her lose her grip on her staff. Izzy sidesteps again, and when Clary stumbles past her instead of tripping her to land her on the ground, Izzy slaps Clary's ass.

The sound echoes through the training room. Izzy freezes. She might have let herself let carried away.

When Clary turns around she's blushing beet red and breathing rather fast. 

Oh, Izzy thinks. Maybe she liked that.

The moment stretches, and Izzy can't help herself, she needs to find out if she's reading clary right.

"For every time you leave yourself wide open and I get a hit in, you get a slap on that pretty ass at the end of training."

Clary bites her lip and frowns a little, but eventually, she nods and gets herself into position. 

It's on.

"One," Izzy counts when Clary doesn't hold her elbow low enough and leaves her side wide open. Clary nearly trips, cheeks reddening.

"Four," she says when Clary doesn't bear down on her kick and is easily pushed to lose her balance. Clary groans but doesn't otherwise comment.

"Twelve," Izzy grins when she's flipped Clary over her back onto the floor. "You're not very focused today."

Clary is breathing hard and staring angrily at the ceiling. Izzy wants to crawl all over her and kiss her until she's smiling again, and then goad her into a rematch until Clary manages to get her on her back. 

She holds out her hand to pull Clary up instead, but Clary ignores her and pushes herself up. "It's not working today, I'm going to shower," she says and walks off.

Maybe Izzy read the situation wrong after all.

 

* * *

 

There's a knock on her door later that evening. When Izzy opens it, Clary is standing in the hallway, wringing her hands, looking flushed and somewhat disheveled. Izzy wants to kiss her and eat her out until she's lost all tension in her body. It's not a new feeling, but that doesn't mean she's used to it yet.

"Look, Clary. I wanted to apologize, about the spanking thing. It was just a joke, you're doing really well, really." She really likes Clary and doesn't want any awkwardness between them. "I'm sorry if I was out of line."

"You weren't," Clary says, the same determination in her voice as when she calls out Clave laws. It sends a shiver down IZzy's back. She likes her so much.

"I wasn't?"

"Nope," Clary says, popping her p. "Actually, I came here to collect my punishment."

"Oh," Izzy says, somewhat speechless. "Ok." She doesn't even get the chance to invite Clary in, before Clary walks right past her, downs her sweatpants and panties by the side of the bed, and lies down on her stomach, ass bared.

Izzy swallows. Ok then.

Izzy sits down on her knees next to her. Clary's hair is spread over her hair and face, so Izzy can't read her expression. But her shoulders, back, hell, even her calves are wired with tension.

"Are you sure about this?" Izzy asks. "We really don't have to."

Clary pushes her hair behind her ear to look up at Izzy, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure."

"Ok. If you need me to stop, just tell me and I will."

Izzy finally lets herself look at Clary's ass. It's pale like the rest of Clary's skin, with some freckles on her left cheek and right above her right thigh. She has really nice legs, and Izzy wants to get her hands all over them, kiss her from toe to nose. But Clary isn't here for that. So Izzy scooches closer. “Here, put these under your hips,” she says while grabbing a couple of pillows and handing them to Clary. Clary makes herself comfortable on the thick pillows, and Izzy’s mouth is kinda dry just from looking at her move. Clary's half naked on her bed. 

Even in her wildest dreams, Izzy never thought this would happen.

Clary’s shirt has racked up somewhat and the elevation of the pillows makes her ass perched up just so, the firmness of her her round cheeks on display.

“You made twelve mistakes, so you deserve twelve slaps,” Izzy says. “You should count them down.”

“Okay,” Clary says, voice muffled into the mattress.

Izzy doesn’t hesitate, just aims for Clary’s left buttcheek and slaps her once with quite a bit of force behind it. Clary squirms and tenses up even more.

“Don’t forget to count,” Izzy says, looking at Clary’s skin reddening.

“One,” Clary says. She sounds a little breathless.

Izzy immediately follows that up with another slap, this time on Clary’s right cheek.

“Two,” Clary says.

Three, four, five and six follow each other up quickly, Izzy switching cheeks for each slap. Clary keeps squirming in between slaps, both cheeks very red now, showing the imprints of Izzy’s fingers here and there. Izzy can’t help herself and bends down to blow softly over the redness. Clary moans loud into the quiet room.

“If you can keep quiet and only count for the next six, I’ll reward you and make you come after. If you want to. That sound okay to you?”

“Yeah,” Clary says softly. She’s stopped squirming. "Can I take off my shirt first?"

"Sure." Izzy is not going to get in the way of Clary getting naked in her bedroom.

Clary stays lying down while she wiggles off her shirt. She's not wearing a bra. Her hair is spread over her face and shoulders again, her long back is stretched over Izzy's mattress. Her red butt is still up on the pillows.

Izzy's mouth is honestly watering a little.

"Ready," Clary says.

Izzy slaps her without warning, almost all of her strength behind it this time.

“Seven." Clary pushes up her ass a little higher.

Izzy hits her again, in the middle of her ass now.

“Eight.”

Izzy moves lower with her next slap, almost hitting Clary’s cunt. It's glistening with arousal.

“Nine.”

“Ten.”

“Eleven.” Clary’s voice nearly breaks on the word, but she doesn’t make another sound.

Izzy hits her a final time, all her strength into it, hand wide over Clary’s ass.

“Twelve,” Clary sobs into her pillow. Her ass is bright red now, still perched into the air, her thighs and back trembling with tension.

“You’ve been so good”, Izzy says, straddling Clary’s calves to move behind her. “You definitely deserve a reward.” 

Clary just groans incoherently. 

Izzy pulls her up slightly by the hips, avoiding the red skin for now. Clary’s cunt is wet when Izzy swipes her tongue over it. It’s not the best angle but based on the sounds that Clary’s making and the trembling of her legs, Clary won’t need much anyway. When Izzy pushes her tongue inside, Clary tenses up even more under her. Izzy responds by moving her hands to the red, warm skin of Clary's ass and squeezing her fingers into her flesh to spread her a little more.

They both moan.

Izzy swipes her tongue down to her clit, once, twice. On the third swipe, Clary shudders and comes, all tension finally leaving her body, melting into the mattress.

Izzy pats her thigh. “You should leave yourself wide open more often,” she says, gloating because of a job well done.

Clary flips her off, head still buried in the pillows.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFA.  
> I know nothing about fighting with a quarterstaff, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Crossposted to [tumblr here](http://janoda.tumblr.com/post/156728527955/love-is-a-contact-sport-1386-words-by-pameluke).


End file.
